Kirby: The Sacred Beasts
by aorinappollo
Summary: A year after Nightmare has been defeated, Kirby, Metaknight, Sword, Blade, and Knuckle Joe find out about the Sacred Beasts, which are told to keep the stability of a country in Popstar. When hunters are out to kill them and collect their gems, it's up to Kirby and his friends to stop them! But are Sacred Beasts something to be protected? Or something that should cease to exist?


It was another wonderful and peaceful day at the quiet village named Cappy Town. As the adults did their own work, the children would often play at the path leading to Green Greens. While the children played, they were supervised by three knights, who were currently focused on the youngest child of the group.

The oldest of the group of children was reading a book to the youngest child, who seemed interested. The oldest was reading slowly, in order to make sure the youngest was able to pronounce a few words that she had read. As expected, the youngest uttered out something nearly identical to the sound of the word she had last mentioned, and it was basically baby gibberish.

"No, not 'merical'. It's pronounced as 'medical', Kirby. Merry is a term for something else." Tiff had told the young warrior, Kirby. Kirby immediately went to a little thinking session, then started to pronounce the word again. This time, he got it right.

Two of the three knights were amused by Kirby's childishness, and giggled a bit. Their master's eyes had turned pink, hinting he was also amused by his student's behavior towards learning. After a couple of more words pronounced, Tiff closed her book, and stretched as she stood up.

"Now that we're done with your speaking lessons, it's time for you to show Meta Knight how much you've learned! I know he's going to be so proud once you manage to show him everything you've learned!"

Kirby had immediately run towards his mentor, with his usual happy face. After Kirby had stopped in front of him he started speaking random words, before actually finishing a sentence that made sense. "Kirby learn words! Tiff taught Kirby, poyo! Kirby knows words and sentences, poyo!" He had said. Although "poyo" was still used by Kirby, Meta Knight was the only one who actually understood Kirby when he was saying "poyo". Kirby had no need for speaking lessons, as Meta Knight could understand Kirby just fine, but everyone else didn't. His eyes turned blue, and he gave his learning student a pat on the head.

"Good job, Kirby. But even if you learned a couple of new words, that won't stop you from getting sword practice." The knight had joked quietly. Kirby made another happy face, before tugging on Sword's leg, making the other knight chuckle from Kirby's eagerness.

"Easy there, Kirby!" Sword said with amusement. "You don't wanna knock my foot off, do ya?"

"Tiff, if you don't mind.. I will begin his training now. Kirby seems eager too." Meta Knight told the twelve year old girl. Tiff gave a nod, and gave a whistle, motioning her brother and his friends to stop playing and watch Kirby and Meta Knight train. Sword gave his own sword to Kirby, while Meta Knight stuck Galaxia to the ground, and borrowed Blade's sword. Meta Knight had thought it would be a bit dangerous if he trained a baby like Kirby with his sword, Galaxia, so he decided to train with a regular sword with Kirby.

"Now. From our previous lesson, I taught you how to block attacks with your sword. Now, I'll teach you how to break your enemy's defense with a sword. That is, if they're using one." Meta Knight explained. "Most inhabitants of certain lands prefer to use other items and magic to fight, but breaking their defenses is important if you want to become a stronger warrior."

Kirby nodded. "Kirby wanna be strong like Meta!"

"If you want to be strong, then pay attention." Meta Knight said seriously. "Now, if they're blocking with weapons, you could use physical attacks with your hands. Or stubs. You could physically attack them with your stubs or feet if you are unarmed. It's best to hit places that aren't being guard." Meta Knight explained. "If you remember your teacher in fighting abilities, Knuckle Joe, he had taught you how to punch and kick without the fighting ability. So, demonstrate."

As Meta Knight held up his sword in front to protect himself, Kirby dropped his and charged to Meta Knight, preparing a punch. He had ducked a bit, and gave a little punch to the knight's side, who flinched. Kirby was smaller, but his punch was a bit painful.. he shook it off. It was just a little punch. Meta Knight coughed a bit, then pushed the smaller warrior away, who seemed to be worried that he had hurt him.

"Ah. Knuckle Joe did teach you well. Just like his father, the boy sure does punch well." Meta Knight had chuckled. "You can punch as strong as Joe can, Kirby. And rest assured, you just made me flinch a bit. You have not injured or hurt me, so no need to worry."

Kirby sighed in relief, and gave a wave to Tiff and the rest, who clapped. They were really proud of how Kirby became stronger in just a year. Especially Meta Knight. No one can describe how proud Meta Knight was to have Kirby as his student. And even if the little Star Warrior had defeated the powerful Nightmare, Kirby wanted to become as strong as Meta Knight, his mentor.

A year. It was that long after Kirby had defeated Nightmare, the one who had sent millions of monsters that had killed his closest friends. His eyes turned red as he remembered all of his comrades who suffered. Especially his closest friends, Jecra, Knuckle Joe's father, and Garlude, Sirica's mother. Monsters had killed them, even when they had children who were so young.. Meta Knight sometimes felt it was his fault that his friends died. No wonder Joe had rampaged throughout the town, blaming and nearly killing Kirby for the death of his father. Well.. that was Meta Knight's fault, he thought to himself. If he had caught up with Joe sooner, Kirby wouldn't have went to an unconscious and beaten state, while still smiling.

"Meta?"

Meta Knight snapped out of his trance, noticing his student, followers, and the rest of the children staring at him with worry. Kirby's blue eyes were practically staring deep into his soul.. well, not literally.

"Meta's eyes turn red." Kirby pointed out. "Kirby and everyone call out to Meta, but he not respond. Is Meta okay?"

Meta Knight had nodded slowly. "I.. was just deep in thought. Nothing serious." He assured. This time, Kirby had made a pout, and clung to Meta Knight's cape. "Did Meta have bad daydream or memory?"

Ah, so Kirby noticed. "You could put it that way."

Tiff and Tuff approached, while the three cappy kids stayed at the back. "What's it about?" Tuff asked. "Kirby was callin' out to you! He was the first one who approached you when you became idle."

"And I'm surprised you know what that word means, Tuff." Tiff had joked. "More importantly, what were you thinking about? It must have been bad enough to anger you that much."

Meta Knight sighed. "Indeed. I have reminded myself of my fallen comrades.. and blamed myself for the beatings Kirby had received from Joe when they first met." Meta Knight had muttered softly. "I guess I should have explained it to Joe earlier, instead of letting him search for Kirby.."

Kirby had made a frown. "Not true! Meta had no idea what was going on, so Meta did not know Joe attack Kirby!" He had yelled, as he frantically waved out his stubs. "Meta did nothing wrong! Meta is nice!"

Nice, huh? At least Kirby viewed him as a nice person. "Thank you, Kirby. But I think I'll cut practice today, so you can go play."

Kirby then clung to Meta Knight's cape, and refused to let go. "Kirby want to spend time with Meta today!" He had said. Normally, Meta Knight would have gently shooed the warrior away, but he was in a bad mood with his awful memories, and maybe he did just need time to spend with his student today.. Kirby was practically a sun who brightens up everyone's days. "Kirby wants Meta to spend time with!"

Meta Knight gave an awkward cough, and stared at the children, who he was hoping to spare him from Kirby's childish trips. Instead, Tuff chuckled, and crossed his arms. "Why not, Meta Knight? He seems to want to spend time with you, even for just a bit."

"But.." Meta Knight glanced around, searching for an excuse. "No one will escort you back to the castle-"

"We're here." Interrupted Blade. "No worries, Sir. We'll protect them with our life!"

"You can relax sir. You're always so worried and quite paranoid, but NME is gone now, and Popstar and the entire universe is peaceful again!" Sword added. "So you can relax with Kirby, and we'll take care of the kids!"

Meta Knight was about to argue again, before Kirby had started tugging on his cape. "Kirby wanna go to special place! Noooooooooow!" He had whined. "Kirby show Meta something!"

Tiff had giggled. "Enjoy your time together! Oh, and Metaknight! Bring him back to the castle before eight 'o clock! He's having dinner with us! So are you, Sword, and Blade!"

Meta Knight had been dragged to Green Greens by his shockingly-strong student, as his student sang an obnoxious song consisting of the lyrics "poyo" and "Meta".

* * *

><p>"Got it!" A voice belonging to a female child cheered. "I got it! This is.. from the Sacred Beast; Diamond Dragon. A dragon with diamond-like scales. It shines as bright as the moon, and attacks are mostly throwing diamonds.. are you writing all of that, Mu?" Asked the girl.<p>

Her companion, who was a creature wearing a dirty sack, nodded. He was scribbling the details in his journal, and remained a poker face while doing so. The girl's bow then started beeping and flickering, so she pressed the accessory.

"Hello! Velia here!" The girl, Velia had responded. She was a cat-like creature wearing a red bow, a red scarf, and a red vest. Her fur was pink, and her eyes were orange. "We just fought a Sacred Beast! His category is.. dragon. So, we're naming him Diamond Dragon. We already have a Diamond Anaconda, and now we got a dragon! How 'bout you?"

_"Heya, Vee. It's nice to hear you and Mu got a Sacred Beast. Ours was part of the wolf category, and attacked us with emeralds. So, we're calling him Emerald Wolf. I managed to paralyze it, and Soraki used his Sky Rod to finish it off. Although.. I think we accidentally started a storm!"_

"Again?" Velia groaned. "Mizubi! Dreamlanders will realize the odd storms that been striking lately! Hika always says to wait for Soraki to stop using his Sky Rod before you use your spark abilities!"

_"Tell that to Soraki! I was electrifying the thing, and he just used his rod! I scolded him already.."_

"Gwah.. Soraki's quite a troublemaker, right Mu?" Velia told Mu.

Mu was a weird creature, white in skin color. He had arms and legs, but no neck. His head was literally attached to his body, or was it the face that was on his body..? Moving on, he had dark and dull green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a brown sack over his head, with a red button. Unlike everyone else, he couldn't talk. According to their master, he adopted Mu, and gave him that name, from the word "mute".

Mu made a little noise, and just kept on writing. He tapped the pencil on the wall as he stopped, and was waiting for Mizubi's report.

"Mu's waitin' for news or reports about Emerald Wolf." Velia said.

_"The Sacred Beast is Emerald Wolf. His teeth and claws look like emeralds, but they're quite sharp! He mostly tries to go for weaker or stupid looking ones.. mainly Soraki-"_

_"HEY!"_

_"Anyway! He's weak to any attack that would severely damage his uh.. emerald fur. I guess you could have done a better chance by burning him or something.. but my spark power managed to paralyze him, while Soraki finished him off."_

"Good, good." Muttered Velia. "Well, your mission's clear, but me and Mu still have to go to Green Greens. Hika said that he has detected a Sacred Beast there."

_"Speaking of which, where's Hika anyway?"_

"With Luna." Velia replied. "They're at Bubbly Clouds at the moment. We're at.. Crash Clouds." Velia sighed. "No fair! Master said that Crash Clouds is an exact copy of Bubbly Clouds, except more dangerous! Did he forget that I'm only twelve years old?! I'm too young to die, Mizubi!"

Mu huffed, and gave Velia the journal, who accepted it. "Thanks Mu. Despite not being able to talk, you are really a powerful hunter!"

_"See ya back at the treehouse, Vee, Mu. Oh yeah, Soraki said hi."_

As the bow stopped flickering, Velia turned to Mu. "Green Greens, here we go!"

Velia flew excitedly to the exit of Crash Clouds, while Mu followed silently. He turned to see a cute, floating green apple beside him. It grinned and started to rub itself against Mu's sack.

Suddenly, it turned red.

Before the now scary apple could bite Mu, Mu had attacked it with a simple slap, agitating it more. Mu blinked, and proceeded to run after Velia, as the apple chased him. Velia noticed the growling, and turned around, shrieking as the apple flew towards Mu, and nearly biting off his sack.

"Eeek! Mu! What did you do?!" Velia shrieked. She extended her paw, and a little fireball formed. "I guess my lessons from Luna and Hika payed off, huh, Mu? Fireball!" As the flaming ball hit the scary apple, it let out a shriek and fled away. Velia grinned smugly, paws on her hips. "Ahahaha! The great Velia has struck again!"

Mu tilted his head and huffed. He proceeded to float out of Crash Clouds, letting Velia laugh about herself for awhile.


End file.
